Season 1/Credits
This page contains a full list of credits for the first season of Power Players. Zagtoon * Art Director – Nathanaël Bronn * Character Design and Color Stylist – Nathanaël Bronn, Timothée Sadowski, Axel Blanc * Story Editor – Michaël Delachenal * Script Coordinator – Nolween Pierre * Translators – Nicky Backer, Mathilde Bapseres, Cyril Deydier, Ali Dias Taboury, Tennessee Maciol, Valérie Latour Burney, Elise Maciol, Roger Taylor * Designers – Jérôme Cointre, Pascal Boutboul, Julien De Carvalho * Logo Concept Designer – Pascal Boutboul * Business Affairs – Vanina Grain * Chief Accountant – Arthur Valentin * Financial Controlling – Jessica Axelsson * Production Accounting – Delphine Cergnul * Head of Consumer Product – Julian Zag * Brand Asset Development – Axel Blanc, Timothée Sadowski * SVP Global Distribution & Co-Produtions – Ian Lambur * Brand Strategy – Manuel Torres * Brand Strategy Coordinators – Jean-Baptiste Erramuzpe * Production Consultant – Josh Bohbot Method Animation * Head of Studio – Jean-Yves Patay * Studio Coordinator – Céline Neymond * Heads of Production – Fatima Hannat, Céline Le Barbenchon * Production Managers – Eva Esposito, Jérémy Fauchereau, Sandrine Lagareste * Production Assistant – Justine Blourdier * 1st Director Assistants – Benjamin Van Meggelen, Lydie Nguyen, Cyril Jourdan * 2nd Director Assistants – Basile Delépine, Seyfeddine Bouachir, Mélissa Idri, Michaël Sarfati * Designers – Alex Accorsi, Benjamin Adam, Nicolas Alberti, David Auffray, Julien Badoil, Samuel Baltus, Justine Cunha, Julian Nguyen You, Eric Loussaut, Ken Le Bras, Sébastien Morin, Marie Nguyen, Jean-Charles Ripoll, Matthieu Robert, Angela Yi Sayadi, Jérémy Souillet, Nicolas Vuljaj * Lead Storyboard – Yoan Parent * Storyboard Support – Karim El Mokaddem, Eddy Moreau * Storyboard Assistants – Iman Kaguirova, Colas Mermet, Mathias Nino, Matthieu Robert, Romain Sordet * Lead Editing – Sébastien Bacchini * Editing – Jean-Baptiste Vernhes, Florent Guillermin, Victor Lambert Power Players Live * Director – Tarik Hamdine * Head of Production – Philippe Montiel * Production Coordinator – Cécile Belle * Production Assistants – Manon Cambois, Cecile Belle * Strategic Planning – Mathieu Danielo, Franck le Blond * Floor Manager – Aurélien Chaillou * Assistant Floor Manager – Antonio Paterniti, Vincent Corbillé * Director of Photography – Xavier Thesnon-Hily, Juan Solanas * Cameraman – Maelenn Dujardin * 1st Assistant Camera Operators – Camille Lamy, Maelenn Dujardin, Lora Delavey * 2nd Assistant Camera Operator – Arthur Scotti * VFX Supervisor – François-Xavier Nallet * Gaffer – Mathieu Brémond, Ranaud Garnier * Electricians – Mickael Bonnet, Alexis Bonnet, Géraud de Tournemire * Key Grips – Maxime Foulon, Sébastien Demarigny, Yohann Fusinelli * Grips – Dorian Pirot, Alain Lemay, Aymeric Demarigny, Yohann Fusinelli * Groupman – Brahim Ouchen * Production Designer – Pascal Schouteeten * 1st Production Assistant – Michèle Tassi * Prop Master – Fabrice Leglas * Rippers – Olivier Beguin, Laurent Volante ON Entertainment * VP Business Affairs – Elisabeth Guery * Chief Financial Officers – Céline de Bellis, Luc Schoumacher * Head of Legal – Maud Mischi * Legal Affairs – Guillaume Schmitt, Isabelle Broyard, Louise Burdet * Paralegal – Marie Ayrignac * SVP Co-Productions & Business Development – Erick Rouillé * Licensing & Merchandising Manager – Veronique Philibert-Philibois * Communication & Public Relations Manager – Caroline Guillot * Digital Marketing Manager – Jaufret Toublan * Licensing Manager ''' – Inès Dumoulin * '''Creative Manager – Cécile Gay * Associate Producers – Camille Oesch, Olivier Pérouze, Raphaël Séjourné * Executive Assistant – Marc Cherruau * CFO Assistant – Véronique Alves Martins * CEO Assistant – Paul Gourdon * Chief Accountants – Christine Schneider, Isabelle Cohen Solal * Chief Accountants' deputy – François Boudin * Payroll Administrator & Accountants – Ritha Betjol, Martin Offroy, Nadeige Joseph, Farida Belhadi, Rachel Veyrac, Fabrice Goude * Head of Management Control – Lionel Odeïde * Financial Controlling – Chloé Dugarin * Royalties Manager – Thomas Peres * Sales Administrators – Véronique de Fontaines, Anne Massiot * IT Department – Pascal Fabre, Arnaud Aichaoui, Stéphane Nutini, Christophe Riviera, Dufel Vann Mbemba * General Services – Vicente Gregori Kaïbou * Executive Production - Canada – Kaïbou Studio XVIII Inc. * Producer – Brice Garnier * VP Business Affairs – Colette Boutin * Administration – Chantal Desroches * Executive Producer – Olivier Glaas * Project Manager – Léa Drainville-Mongeau * Shooting Crew – Saalgo Productions Inc. Norman Studio * Technical Directors – François-Xavier Nallet, Hippolyte Riahi * Lighting Supervisor – Sylvie Gargoulaud * CGI & Modelling Artists – Galaad Alais, Jérôme Bietrix, Orlane Brouillet, Thomas Dos Santos, Adrien Jalade, Dorothée Avgerides-Muyldermans, Gianni Manno, Davide Maugeri, Brice Margoux, Samir Necib, Théo Peronnard, Maxime Ponnelle, Marylise Rajol, Eva Virlouvet DQ Entertainment International Limited * Executive Producer – Tapaas Chakravarti * Chief Operating Officer – Manoj Mishra * President (Production) – Raja Ram * AVP (Production) – Ashish Saxena, Ashish Goodae, Parasuraman S * AVP (Licensing and Production Technology) – Swastik Sekhar Patra * Senior Manager (Production) – Vijay Sc Kalyan * Manager (Production) – Dvs Varma, Pramod Mirajkar * Creative Director – Babu Dayal * Supervisor (Editing) – Santosh Kumar M Y * Creative Supervisors (Animation) – Vasu Dev P, Santosh Kumar, Sandeep B, Dhanasekaran V * CGI Senior Supervisors – Vasudevan G - 921, Kishore Kumar. D.S * Supervisor (Rigging) – Srinivasa Rao .K * Supervisor (Lipsync) – Raja C * Supervisors (Lighting) – Mustafa Mohiuddin, Rajendra Kumar Pathuri * Quality Incharge – Saikat Ghosh * Supervisor (Fur) – Ravi Kumar T * Assistant Manager (VFX) – Vamsi Krishna * Supervisors (Compositing) – N. Sampath Kumar, Mayur Nath J * Quality Incharge (Compositing) – Maria Rani, Soujanya J * Production Supervisors – Syed Abdul Razak, Srinivasa Rao V.V * Assistant Supervisor (Texturing) – Ranjit Kumar Roy * Creative Supervsors (Layout) – Sridhar N, Naga Murali K * Supervisor (Match Moving) – Skikanth Kandala * Quality Incharge (Animation) – Mukesh C Sao, Murali Das B, Vijay Raju B, Srinivasan G * Lead Artists (Lighting) – Narshing Pabba, Venkatakiran Kumar Devulapally * Supervisor (CFX) – A.V. Nagaraju Symbiosys * Chairman & CEO – Naresh Kumar O * Senior President – Subbarao Nv * Director Global Business – Sumedha Saraogi * VP Production – Dinesh Kumar Vellore * Animation Director – Anil Boddupally * Art Director – Roopak Ghadei * Technical Director – Pradeep Cherukuri * Senior Production Managers – A.C. Saravanan, Karthik Yerra, Harish Kumar Lakshmanan, Kiran Kumar Sajja, Sirnivasa Rao Vakalapudi, Surendra Kumar Dhulipala Main Music Theme * Opening Song – Jeremy Zag ** Performed by – Cash Callaway * Original Score Music by – Jeremy Zag ** Performed by – Noam Kaniel * Executive Producer – Amanda Williams * Music Published by – ZAG Records, Methonyx, France Televisions Distribution Dubbing * English Dubbing – Dubbing Brothers * Voice Director – Todd Haberkorn * Voice Talents ** Axel – Kieran Walton ** Sarge Charge – Greg Chun ** Galileo and Dynamo – Todd Haberkorn ** Bobbie Blobby – Reba Buhr ** Masko – Carlos Salazar ** Bearbarian – Jamieson Price ** Madcap – Paul Haapaniemi ** Uncle Andrew – Scott Whyte ** Slobot – Landon McDonald ** Orangutank – Steve Seagle ** Luka – Aleks Le * Supervising Engineer – Michael J. Fox * Guide voices – Steve Seagle, Matthew Géczy, David Gasman * Sound Post-Production – Audi'Art Dub, Audi'Art Sound * Recording Engineer – Hugo Bredy, * Mix Engineer – Jean-Marie Viollet * Sound design – Quentin Robert * Video Laboratory – Hiventy Misc * In Co-production with ** France Televisions – Tiphaine De Raguenel, Pierre Siracusa, Christine Reinaudo ** Planeta Junior – Ignacio Segura de Lassaletta, Diego Ibáñez, Veronica Buide Somoza ** WDR – Brigitta Mühlenbeck, Matthias Körnich, Annette Walther, Kai Roman Schöttle, WDR Mediagroup * With the participation of ** Cartoon Network *** CN Emea – Patricia Hidalgo, Cecilia Persson *** CN US – Adina Pitt, Joanna Rosenthal, Robin Duffy ** Globosat – Paulo Marinho, Tatiana Costa, Luiz Filipe Figueira, Paula Taborda dos Guaranys, Ana Mallet ** Discovery LATAM – Carolina Lightcap, Favio Medeiros * Thanks to – Playmates * International Distribution – Method Animation, Zagtoon * With the participation of – Centre National du Cinéma et de L'Image Animée, Québec Crédit d'impôt service de production Gestion Sodec Category:Credits Category:Lists Category:Crew Category:Cast